Stay
by Judy Potts
Summary: ¿Realmente la periodista había preguntado desde cuándo eran pareja? ¿En qué momento una conferencia de prensa se había convertido en una confesión? ¿Y qué tenía que ver su relación con Nick con la igualdad entre presas y depredadores? Pero más importante ¿Estaba dispuesta a responder a esa pregunta?
1. Chapter 1

Lloraba amargamente.

Sentada en el suelo atrás de la comisaría, entre cajas de cartón, botes de basura y bolsas viejas que seguramente tendrían ahí semanas enteras dado que los del aseo no siempre entraban hasta el fondo del callejón para limpiar. Pero ignoró todo. Lo único que quería era seguir llorando a sus anchas, llorar y lamentarse el ser tan pequeña, tan ilusa y tan ingenua.

Bien, lo admitía. De verdad seguía creyendo que en Zootopia podías ser lo que tú quisieras. Siempre lo había creído, ¿por qué cambiar ahora de parecer?

¿Que por qué lloraba?

Lloraba porque estaba enamorada, el problema era que estaba enamorada del animal incorrecto, de un depredador, de alguien completamente distinto a ella, alguien que podría matarla sin pestañear.

Y de entre todos, tenía que tratarse de Nick.

Pero no lloraba por eso, no.

Lloraba por la última rueda de prensa a la que había sido llevada, misma en la que hablaba de la equidad de derechos entre cazadores y presas.

¡Malditas ovejas! Siempre siguiendo las tendencias, malditas ovejas, que repetían la frase que sonaba más elegante, que la habían cuestionado sobre su relación con Nick. Malditas ovejas que habían preguntado si ella estaba enamorada del oficial Wilde.

Garraza sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, siempre la había sabido. Sabía perfectamente que la respuesta era sencilla y complicada como pocas cosas en la vida lo eran.

El recuerdo la golpeó de lleno todo en cámara lenta, ella escuchando la pregunta, ella mirando en dirección a Nick (sentado a su lado en la mesa frente al montón de reporteros de todas las especies), ella volviendo la vista al público, ella diciendo que la compañía de Nick no tenía precio, ella preguntando _¿Nick es una parte muy importante de mi vida? Sí, sí lo es._

¿Entonces por qué se había salido todo de control?

¡Ah, sí! No había sido una oveja.

Una porcina haciendo una pregunta comprometedora.

Y ella quedándose muda de la impresión.

* * *

Zootopia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni sus voces, ni nada. Simplemente escribo esto porque tenía muchísimo tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza, no soy tan fan de ésta clase de conflictos pero dije ¿Por qué no? Y decidí dejarme llevar a ver con qué me encontraba. Espero disfruten la historia, y me digan qué opinan al respecto.

Definitivamente es un one-shot. No se me ocurren maneras de continuar con esto, pero si a alguien se le ocurre alguna hágamelo saber, estaré encantada de echarle un vistazo a todas las opiniones y comentarios.

Disfrútenla.

* * *

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó pasmada, no del todo segura si había entendido bien la pregunta del periodista de _Presas de hoy._

— ¿Cuál es la relación personal que lleva con el oficial Wilde? No es tan complicado de responder, oficial. —Retó despectivo. ¡Malditas ovejas! —Se la cambio ¿Está usted enamorada de oficial Wilde?

—No estoy segura de por qué mi vida personal es tan importante para ésta entrevista, cuando estamos hablando de presas y depredadores en general. Además de que se nos han hecho suficientes entrevistas como para que esa pregunta quede respondida. —Soltó controlada pero molesta, al borde de la rabia. —Pero si lo que quiere saber es si ¿Nick es una parte muy importante de mi vida? Sí, sí lo es. —Ella sintió a Nick soltar el aire de una manera tan sutil que nadie más pareció notar. Miró a Garraza al fondo de la habitación asentir un par de veces, aprobando su respuesta e infundiéndole valor para seguir.

—La oficial Hopps y yo compartimos casos desde hace bastante tiempo y hemos entablado una relación bastante fraterna, creo que puede leer todas las entrevistas que se nos han hecho respecto a _nosotros_ como equipo y salir de toda duda ahí. —Espetó Nick al final, molesto por cómo estaban tratando a su Zanahorias.

Todos comenzaron a lanzar nuevas preguntas al aire, hablando al mismo tiempo, tratando de gritar un poco más fuerte, alzando grabadoras, bolígrafos y cámaras para captar la atención de los oficiales. Nick había decidido dejar a Judy el control de la selección de prensa, parecía ser que ella era más prudente al elegir.

—Oficial Hopps. —Dijo al fin una porcina menuda, con expresión suspicaz y sosteniendo su grabadora a manera de amenaza. — ¿Desde cuándo usted y el oficial Wilde son pareja?

Silencio sepulcral…

Todos los periodistas miraron a la porcina un instante con expresión de pasmo, preguntándose cómo ella se había atrevido a hacer una pregunta de aquella naturaleza, pero de pronto eran todos los periodistas presentes mirando a Judy como si acabaran de notar que llevara un cartel de "Culpable" colgado en el pecho, todos mirándolos como si aquello fuera obvio y nadie lo hubiera notado. Ella no supo qué responder.

¿Desde cuándo eran pareja?

Ocho meses, doce días, diecisiete horas, un minuto y doce, trece, catorce…

Pero ella no podía responder eso. No podía simplemente responder a esa pregunta.

¿Podía?

Miró a Garraza al otro lado de la habitación, que tenía en su rostro un perfecto reflejo de su propia expresión, los ojos como platos, la boca entreabierta, los hombros caídos y el pánico reflejado en la mirada.

— ¿Con qué fundamenta la pregunta que acaba de hacer? —Soltó Nick furioso pero conteniendo su voz todo lo posible.

—Bueno, es bien sabido que ustedes entran y salen del mismo complejo de departamentos todo el tiempo, como si vivieran juntos.

—Vivimos juntos. —Recalcó el zorro amenazador, dejando en claro que aquel no era un tema a tratar en la conferencia de prensa. —También lo menciono en una de las entrevistas que nos hicieron para _The cheeta_ , hace tres meses que decidimos mudarnos a un departamento de la zona de los suburbios.

—Si no son pareja ¿Por qué decidieron ir a vivir juntos?

—Practicidad. Está a la mitad de camino entre el viejo departamento de la oficial Hopps y la comisaría, además de que yo tenía que hacer un camino más largo de mi vieja casa a mi actual trabajo. En la entrevista que mencioné antes también aclaramos que la idea era conseguir departamentos vecinos pero no encontramos nada en la zona y esto nos ha ayudado bastante a economizar en gastos.

Silencio sepulcral. De nuevo.

Pero ésta vez todo el mundo mirando a la periodista, que no parecía precisamente conforme con las respuestas que había obtenido. Miró a Judy, que aunque había serenado su expresión, aún permanecía muda por la impresión.

—Oficial Hopps. —Insistió la porcina.

—La naturaleza de mi relación con Nick se basa en la confianza y en la confidencialidad. —Dijo en un inicio lento, como recuperando su capacidad para hablar. —Tenemos más de un año trabajando juntos a todas horas, no sólo en horarios de trabajo; ser oficial de Zootopia muchas veces ha implicado trabajar horas extras y llegó un punto en el que era más sencillo si localizar a uno de los dos bastaba para llamarnos al servicio, también lo hemos mencionado en otras entrevistas. —Recuperó el ritmo y la rabia, tras una respiración profunda en la que deliberó internamente sobre el camino que debía tomar su discurso, continuó subiendo el ritmo de palabras. —Ésta es una conferencia de prensa sobre la equidad de derechos entre presas y depredadores en la que hablábamos sobre las diferencias entre animales y la posibilidad de igualdad; hasta donde tengo entendido, nos han llamado a nosotros dado que somos uno y uno y aun así hemos trabajado en equipo durante tanto tiempo sin el menor atisbo de conflicto entre nosotros a pesar de nuestras experiencias en el pasado. Si lo que le interesa es una exclusiva sobre nuestra vida personal puede concretar una cita con el jefe Bogo el día que guste y con todo respeto y alegría hablaremos de tantos temas como le plazca.

—Sinceramente. —Irrumpió Nick furioso. —Creo que su nota se ha tornado amarillista.

—Se ha terminado el tiempo. —Soltó Bogo levantándose de su asiento al fondo del salón, levantando murmullos y comentarios de rabia y de molestia, comentarios sarcásticos hacia la periodista que los había estado cuestionando y miradas de soslayo a los oficiales que se retiraban hacia una de las entradas que estaban más cerca de su puerta.

Judy casi llora en público de no ser por Nick, que iba empujándola hacia la puerta.

Cerró tras de sí y obligó a Judy a encararlo.

—Preciosa ¿Estás bien?

—No. —Admitió soltándose en llanto.

Nick tomó su rostro un momento y tuvo que luchar contra todo su ser para no besarla, podría entrar cualquiera en cualquier momento. Quería decirle algo, consolarla, prometerle que no pasaría nada pero Garraza abrió la puerta y ella salió corriendo a toda velocidad, a sabiendas de que no había nadie capaz de alcanzarla cuando corría así.

.

— _Nadie podrá saberlo. —Insistió ella, tratando de asegurarse de que Nick tuviera claro aquello, nadie era nadie. —Amigos, familia, nadie. Frente a los ojos del mundo estaremos solos, sólo seremos compañeros._

— _Lo sé, Zanahorias. Pero espero que estés consciente de que Garraza sospecha al respecto._

— _Lo sé._

— _Y bogo es astuto, por algo es el jefe._

— _Lo sé._

— _Y yo lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos a la primera oportunidad. ¿Lo sabes?_

— _Sí. Pero también sé que no lo entenderán, nadie lo hará._

— _Eso yo lo sé, amor. Y aun así estoy aquí contigo. Creo que eso determina quién ama más a quién ¿no, preciosa?_

No pensaba en otra cosa, repetía aquella charla una y otra y otra vez mientras se revolcaba en su propio dolor, reclamándose y regañándose internamente por lo idiota que había demostrado ser. Darían 10 minutos más para una aclaración en las que harían preguntas para esclarecer el tema del romance interespecie. Judy había leído demasiadas cosas sobre aquellos temas desde que había iniciado su noviazgo con Nick; actores y actrices, políticos, oficiales de policía, incluso mafiosos. Había montón de historias sobre animales que habían iniciado romances con especies distintas, incluso había rumores de que la misma Gazelle tenía un romance con uno de sus bailarines, sin embargo, los rumores sólo eran rumores.

Y la mayoría de los casos habían sido olvidados al paso de un par de meses, cuando sus profesiones destacaban más que su vida privada.

Sus padres lo sabían, Nick había decidido, al cumplir seis meses con la coneja, contarle a sus padres, y ella había accedido nerviosa pero gustosa. Bonny reaccionó bastante bien, pero su padre… bueno, los desmayos le eran habituales. Bogo lo sabía, lo había descubierto poco antes de que se mudaran juntos.

— _No me interesa su vida privada. —Espetó ante la expresión aterrorizada de la joven. —Lo que me interesa es que son los mejores de Zootopia, y mientras sigan siéndolo no me importa si entre ustedes hay algo más. Mientras no los distraiga del trabajo todo estará bien._

Garraza lo sabía, desde el principio. Había sido el cómplice perfecto para Nick. Pero ella había estado de acuerdo en que él lo supiera. O al menos lo estuvo cuando se enteró de que lo sabía. Y por primera vez en su vida, Garraza guardó un secreto.

—Amor… —Murmuró Nick saliendo con su paraguas y cubriendo a Judy del agua. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres seguir con la entrevista? Podemos negarnos si es lo que quieres.

—No sé qué quiero, Nick. Quiero dejar de ocultarme, quiero seguir siendo un emblema de justicia, quiero que los animales confíen entre sí… Quiero… Quiero irme a casa.

—Hey, tranquila. —Murmuró sonriendo y consiguiendo que ella levantara el rostro, tenía el uniforme todo mojado pero ahora Nick se estaba empapando en partes iguales. –Todo estará bien.

— ¿Te quedarías conmigo?

—Hasta el final. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Lo sé. Me petrifiqué como una idiota ahí, Nick.

—Nadie espera que lo hagas perfecto. —Murmuró agachándose a besarle la punta de la nariz, pero ella levantó el rostro buscando sus labios y arrancándole un suspiro.

Los primeros rayos del sol desbarataron las nubes a espaldas de Nick, aún caían algunas gotas pero comenzaba a salir el sol. —Quiero que me cedas el control de la entrevista. —Pidió Judy con voz trémula, mirando al zorro a los ojos. —Quiero que lo dejes en mis manos.

—Lo que tú pidas, mi amor. —Murmuró asintiendo y enderezándose para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Mi vida… —Murmuró ella en tono tímido mientras aceptaba la pata que él le tendía. —No permitas que me arrepienta de nada.

— ¿Cuándo lo he permitido?

—Y quédate conmigo.

.

La puerta se abrió, Nick entró seguido de Judy y una lluvia de flashes los bañaron, encandilando a la pequeña coneja y consiguiendo que el zorro se sintiera más irritado todavía. Judy había pedido hablar a solas con Bogo antes de entrar a la entrevista.

Ahora, con todos los periodistas de frente y con la porcina sentada en primera fila con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que dejaba en claro que creía que había ganado una apuesta, Judy suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Primero, quiero aclarar que la réplica sólo se dio dado que las preguntas tomaron un giro inesperado, nada relacionado con el tema del que veníamos a dar una opinión. —Murmullos, rasgueo de plumas sobre el papel, pequeños recordatorios grabados en audio y animales mirándolos en espera de algo más. — ¿El oficial Wilde y yo vivimos juntos hace tres meses? Sí. ¿Hemos trabajado juntos más de un año? Sí. —Tomó una respiración profunda y miró a su alrededor, miró a Bogo al final de salón, al lado de Garraza, que parecía al borde del infarto. Su jefe asintió una vez con la cabeza y ella asintió también. —Y también es cierto que hace alrededor de ocho meses iniciamos nuestro noviazgo.

Y todo se volvió un caos. Periodistas gritando preguntas al aire, todos queriendo llamar la atención, la porcina pasmada por la respuesta, Bogo sonriendo y Garraza desmayándose, pero Nick no pudo hacer caso de nada, ya que miró sorprendido a Judy, sorprendido y con una sonrisa en el rostro, mezcla de sorpresa y orgullo. Vio a la coneja seguir hablando, escuchaba el estruendo de los periodistas pero al mismo tiempo no escuchaba nada ya que estaba cautivado por esos ojos violetas.

 _Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Zanahorias._

Ella lo miró un momento, dedicándole una mirada suspicaz, como si simplemente dijera _¿Ves? Yo te amo más._


	2. Habrá secuela

**Habrá continuación**.

Y pueden encontrarla como **No matter what** en ésta misma cuenta.

Gracias

A todos los que leyeron ésta historia mil gracias.

XxLoneWolfYTxX: es maravilloso darme cuenta de que de verdad te gusten mis historias, espero mantener las espectativas en su lugar. Gracias.

Todd Zootatonix: Lo tomo, seguiré con ésta historia en No matter what, espero te guste tanto como ésto

Darkkness666: Fue un reto, y me encanta que pareciera real, tu comentario me elevó mucho los ánimos, ¡gracias!

HiNaThItHa.16241: Más o menos ésto fue, los siguientes días esperemos a ver qué surge, gracias por leer

Clover819: No sólo el epílogo, habrá una mini serie, espero la disfrutes tanto como ésto.

Kokomi-desu: Tienes razón respecto a lo del one-shot, así que escribiré una secuela, pero decidí dejar Stay intacto, estaré feliz de tenerte como espectador en No matter what

ElbaKheel: Muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo, y por el comentario!

ChoMi-ChoMi: Te presento la continuación, mil gracias por tu apoyo a todas mis historias, saber que tengo lectores frecuentes es una gran inspiración para seguir adelante con éste proyecto desde la cuenta de Mao. Gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar.

Neko-010: Gracias por tomar el tiempo de comentar, me alegro que te gustara

NoorDaam: Tenía tantas ganas de escribir ésto, por muchas cosas, entre ellas por un amigo en una situación complicada por su relación, de verdad me halaga y me hace feliz que te gustara.

En fin, ésto también va dedicado a mi amiga Mao, que era la dueña de la otra cuenta, espero leer pronto algo de ti. Por lo pronto, nos vemos la próxima y los espero en No matter what.


End file.
